Amor Sabor A Sangre
by Gisell D Sakamki -3
Summary: Un accidente que cambiara por completo su vida, los conocio inconcientemente en sus sueños y ahora todasu vida girara entorno a ellos, malisimo summary pero denle una oportunidad a mi historia es de lector x protagonistas, no tengo por el momento pensado poner lemmon pero spuede que lo tenga
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers y sus personajes no mepertenece, solo la historia es mia xDD

ohhh estoy muy emocionada, bueno este es mi primer fic espero y sea de su agrado y amm nos leemos abajo :))

* * *

*Amor Sabor A Sangre*

Capitulo 1: el dulce aroma a sangre

(Kanato)

-¨Despertaste, que bueno me alegro por ti, ya podre volver a ver tu cara de desagrado esa expreccion que pones cuandote retuerses del dolor,aterrada del miedo, colmada de ansiedad , desseperada por querer salir huyendo. Me encuentro irresistible esa cara que pones asi que porfavor,muestramela ahora mismo¨-

(Raito)

-¨(risas) Bitch-chan no te vallas a olvidar de mi , recuerda que fuiste tu quien corrio hacia mi ¿Que haremos hoy para divertirnos? Me siento emocionado de solo pensarlo, te voy a mimar de lospies ala cabeza, volemos juntos hasta la luna y vamos a unirnos frente alas estrellas alla muy arribá¨-

(Shuu)

-¨¿Estas preparda para esto?¿Estas preparada para renunciar a todo y ofrecerlo a nosotros los vampiros?¿Estas preparada para renunciar a todo de ti? lo dudo, esta bien que seas asi, no tienes que pensar solo tienes que darme tu sangre¨-

(Reiji)

-¨De verdad que... eres un sirviente que requiere demaciadas atenciones, desearia que dejaras de hacer que trabaje mas, soy una persona que no tiene tiempo para estar jugando, mas bien en lugar de te negro,en estos momentos quiero un sorbo de tu sangre, solo para algo asi es que sirves no existe otra opcion, voy a entrtenarte estrictamente¨-

(Tsubaru)

-¨¿Aceptaras tu destino y nos ofreceras todo? si eres capaz de hacerlo, te llevare hacia un sueño etreno que no tiene despertar, que ese sueño sea el cielo o el infierno dependera de ti, yo no me detendre, lo que tu sientas no tiene importancia hare lo que me plasca, asi que preparate¨-

(Ayato)

-¨¿porque estas temblando? tu solo tienes que desearme a mi, te voy a enseñar las veces que sean necesearias hasta que conozcas mi cuerpo, sienteme con todo tu ser, deseame con todo tu ser, solo me perteneces ami¨-

-kyaa!-*respiracion agitada*-eh? fue solo otro sueño-*suspiro*-ese extraño sueño otra vez, no se quienes son esas personas y mucho menos el porque de sus palabras-

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto una mujer que miraba la parte trasera de su auto desde el asiento del co-piloto

-ah... si descuida, no fue nada, solo fue un mal sueño, nada de que preocuparte mama-contesteste dandole la mejor de las sonrisas para que se tranquilizara

mire hacia la ventana que se encontraba de mi lado derecho admirando el paisaje perdida completamente en mis pensamientos, escuchaba como mama y papa hablaban de cosas triviales y sin importancia para mi, solo pensaba en esas personas,no se quienes son pero ya llevo soñando varios dias a esas personas, son seis jovenes atractivos talvez ya me esta afectandola cabeza el leer mucho manga harem inverso, pero cuando observo de nuevo hacia la ventana pude mirar una mansion extremadamente grande y lujosa no muy lejos de la carretera y ami cabeza se viene la imagen de los seis jovenes una extraña sensacion como si me ahogara se apodera de mi, entonces miro hacia adelante y observo con mis ojos abiertos a mas no poder como un camion se acerca hacia nosotros y lo ultimo que pude ver y escuchar antes de caer en completa oscuridad son los gritos de mis padres y de los vidrios estrellandose

intente abrir mis ojos, sentiami cuerpo adolorido y estaba muy aturdida, me movi un poco para poder sentarme aun con los ojos cerrados y pude sentir como el suelo donde estaba era suave como una cama, asi que abri mis ojos y mire extrañada mi alrededor, ya no me encontraba en la carretera omuerta como crei que estaria si no que al contrario estaba en una habitacion muy lujosa, no entendia como habia llegado a eselugar perodebia de salir inmediatamente de ahi ya que no sabia donde me encontraba ni quien o que me habia traido a este lugar, intente levantarme pero una voz interrumpio mi debil intento de levantarme

-si te levantas de esa manera te lastimaras mas de la que ya estas bakaaa!-

mire hacia la esquina de esa habitacion y pude observar a un joven alto de cabellos entre rojizos y un extraño color parecido al rosa pero muy hermoso

-d-donde estoy?¿quien eres tu?-fue lo unico que mi cabeza pude formular en forma de preguntas en ese instante

-tsk, eso que mas da estas viva ¿no? asi que eso no importa y lapregunta de quien soy yo creme no lo querras saber-dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica en su rostro

-porfavor y-yo quiero s-saber quien eres fue la amable persona que salvo mi vida-dije intentando sonar lo mas amigablemente posible

-pff- jajajajajajaja-

mire sorprendida como se reia mientras buscaba una explicacion por sidije algo quele causara risa y no me percate de quese estaba hacercando lentamanete a mi

-¿quien mierda te crees que eres para hablarme asi? ami al gran ore-sama, tsk de verdad que los humanos son tan idiotas para no darse cuenta de las cosas, ne... de verdad crees que yo me tome la molestia de salvar tu miserable vida por nada-mire que se acercaba mas y mas a mi temiendo lo peor

-¿q-que pi-piensa ha-hacerme?-pregunte temiendo que respondiera lo que tenia en mente, eh inconcientemente aprete las sabanas contra mi cuerpo, elme miro extrañada para despues reir burlonamente

-baka! de verdad cres que el gran ore-sama le interesaria un pequeño conejo asustadiso como tu Usagi-chan-

-entonces q-que va a-no pude terminar la fraces ya que me recosto en la cama

con su mano me agarrodelmenton y se acerco lentamente a mi, yo solo cerre los ojos, el desvio su mirada hacia mi cuello y lo lamio lentamente

-tu aroma fue lo que atrajo hasta ti, tu aroma tan dulce pero sin llegar a empalagar fue lo que desperto mis sentidos, y por eso ahora meresco toda y cada una de las gotas de ese aroma tan embriagador para mi-

-¿el a-aroma de que?

-¿no es ovio?-*lamiendo*-el aroma de tu sangre-

¨]*

* * *

Owww bueno este fue el primer cap y para aclarar esta historia es lector x personaje principal ok por eso no tiene nombre la chica xDD

bueno gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto :)

¿rewievs? OwO


	2. Ayato

KONICHIWA! Bueno primero que nada me quiero disculpar por tardar tanto en subir otro capitulo, tuve unos problemas personales pero ya, les prometo subir mas seguido los capitulos, tambien quiero agradecer a:

-Yuya kinomoto- No me muerdas D: y muchas gracias, espero y te guste tambien este capitulo -3-

-Utau Exceso- me alegra que te gustara mi historia, y yo tambien desearia ser yui T3T y bueno espero y lo disfrutes :3

-Rin Tao- Muchas gracias y espero y lo disfrutes -3-

-Kuro - si lo se es por eso que subo esta historai lectorxpersonaje espero y lo disfrutes y gracias por leer :D

-Raven de acuario- jajaja si lo lamento es que al teclado le falla un poco el espacio T-T y ahora que lo dices si parece un poco destino final xD, Muchas gracias por leer y espero y este cap tambien te guste *3*

y bueno sin mas demora aqui esta el capitulo 2 de "amor sabor a sangre" disfrutenlo *3*

*diabolik lovers no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear esta loca historia xD*

* * *

"Ayato"

-E-Eres un vampiro-dije temerosa cuando escuche sobre el aroma de mi sangre.

-jajajaja, valla que eres inteligente- me dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-¿po-porque yo?-

-A -

-¿porque mi sangre y no la de alguien mas?-pregunte atreviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos ya que todo el rato estaba con la cara volteada.

-ja, pero si serás creída, no creas que te estuve vigilando o algo así, esto fue por completo al azar, tu te accidentaste, yo olí el aroma de sangre y di contigo, no te creas especial humana-dijo mirando con un tono de burla y superioridad en su voz

-entonces coge a alguien mas y a mi déjame en paz-grite ya un poco desesperada.

- y si no quiero ¿que harás?-pregunto mientras sonreía de una manera maliciosa

-Ayato ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo y quien es ella?-

Apareció la figura de un joven alto de cabello azabache con reflejos violetas y con lentes mirando en dirección a mi atacante en ese momento, esa persona se sorprendió un poco al verme hasta me atrevería a decir que se quedo en shock pero al instante reacciono y volvió a su estado neutral.

-Tsk Reiji ya se te hiso costumbre interrumpir los mejores momentos – dijo mientras se levantaba de encima de mi y miraba con odio al que parecía se llamaba reiji

-de verdad que tu solo causas problemas, has traído a otra humana, con yui teníamos mas que suficiente*Suspiro* pero ya no se le puede hacer nada mas-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y me levantaba el rostro agarrándome del mentón.-Escucha bien humana que no me gusta repetir, ahora que sabes de nosotros ya no podrás irte de aquí, por mas que intentes ten por seguro que nosotros te encontraremos siempre, así que mejor ahórranos el trabajo de tener que irte a buscar.-me soltó del mentón y se fue acercando a la puerta.-Ayato ven con migo –dijo mientras miraba a el que era mi atacante que al parecer su nombre es ayato.

-Tsk, Usagi-chan no se te ocurra moverte de aquí, que nosotros dos no somos los únicos vampiros, todavía faltan 4 y créeme lo que yo tengo pensado acerté no se compara con las idioteces que se les ocurriría a ellos, sobre todo a raito.-dijo seriamente mientras me daba la espalda y cerraba la puerta tras el, parecía… ¿preocupado?, no, no puede ser después de todo el me dijo que yo no era nadie particularmente especial, no se porque pero esas palabras me dolieron, sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho cuando pronuncio esas palabras, dios pero que idioteces estoy pensando ahora, bueno al menos debería hacerle caso y no salir de aquí , permanecí en la habitación hasta que ayato apareció por la puerta.

-Escúchame, de ahora en adelante esta será tu nueva habitación, como te abras dado cuenta no tienes oportunidad de escapar de aquí, además no es como si tuvieses un lugar a donde ir a alguien que te este esperando-

Lo ultimo me dejo muy deprimida, es verdad ya no tengo a donde ir, mis papas eran la única familia que tenia… espera… ¿como es que el sabe que no tengo mas familia ni a donde ir?, decidí no tomarle mucha importancia ya que solo me traería otro problema con ayato, pero en todo el tiempo en el que el estuvo fuera me puse a pensar que aunque los motivos por los que el me salvo de morir en el accidente y aunque la perdida de mis padres sea algo que jamás creí que pasaría se que ellos desearían que yo siguiera adelante con mi vida ya que ellos siempre me enseñaron que el nunca rendirse y luchar por vivir es lo mas importante del mundo y también ser amable con la gente, así que tengo que hacer lo que es correcto, bueno de cierto modo .

-A-aya-ayato-dije mientras miraba el suelo como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo.-Gra-gracias-dije mientras seguía mirando el suelo, estoy segura que mi cara estaba echa un tomate en ese preciso momento.

-eh?-dijo mientras volteaba a verme detenidamente como si la vida se le fuera en eso.-valla que eres rara, pero bueno es mejor así de esa manera te vas dando cuenta de que no tienes formo de escapar de este lugar- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente .

Se acerco cada vez mas rápido a la cama y me tomo del mentón para que lo mirara ala cara, cuando mire su rostro me sorprendí ya que por el miedo y shock en el que estaba todo este rato no me había fijado de lo realmente atractivo que era, pero sobre todo de sus hermosos ojos verdes, jamás había visto uno ojos mas hermosos que esos, eran preciosos como si con solo verlos todas la preocupaciones que tengo se esfumaran con esos hermosos ojos, debía de parecer idiota ya que me embobe en sus ojos y no dejaba de mirarlos y aun mas idiota debí de parecer cuando tuve la brillante idea y digo brillante con todo el sarcasmo posible, de bajar la mirada para encontré con su malditamente bien trabajado y sexy abdomen (que tenga miedo no significa que soy ciega xD), yo nunca eh dicho groserías por que nunca tuve la necesidad de decir una ya que para mi son para expresar algo a lo que no le encuentras una palabra adecuada, pero ah llegado la hora y lo diré al fin de cuantas es mental "Mierda que esta pero increíblemente sexy" una risa o mas bien carcajada me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?-dijo mientras sonreía ladinamente lleno de arrogancia

Estoy segura que en ese momento estoy segura que el rojizo de su cabello no se comparaba para nada con el rojizo de mi cara.

-cla-claro que no! – dije bueno mas bien grite en ese momento

-Ja pues tu cara me dice todo lo contrario *me suelta del mentón* además es obvio que el cuerpo del gran "Ore-sama" sea el mejor de todos- dijo con arrogancia

-¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!-

-No necesitas decirlo es mas que obvio que piensas que soy extremadamente sexy, después de todo estarías ciega si no lo notaras-

*Ja justo en el blanco xD*

* Callate * (molesta xD mental)

-Además yo tengo un cuerpo perfecto, mucho mejor que el tuyo- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Ok, eso ya fue mucho, tal vez no tenga una buena retaguardia o unas buenas piernas, o el vientre súper plano, soy delgada pero no mucho, pero tengo buenos pechos para defenderme y tengo un lindo rostro.

-admito que tienes los pechos grandes ya que en eso es en lo primero que me fijo, pero aun así eh visto mejores- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos despreocupadamente

-¡SE-SERAS PERVERTIDO!- dije mientras me tapaba mis pechos.- ¡Y SI HAS VISTO MEJORES ENTONCES VETE CON ESAS QUE TIENEN MEJORES PECHOS QUE YO!- ok yo soy una persona muy paciente pero llegue a mi limite, aunque ahora que lo pienso sonó como si estuviera celosa, claro que no es así ya que porque tendría que ponerme celosa de algo que el diga.

-ah, ¿acaso estas celosa?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi

-Cla- claro que no, no te creas que todo gira en torno de ti-dije ya muy molesta

No me di cuenta de cuando se puso enfrente de mí hasta que me empujo bruscamente a la cama, poniéndose el encima de mí, sujetando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza inmovilizándome completamente.

-ya deberías de saber que todo, absolutamente todo gira entorno hacia mi –dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración caliente en mi cuello, lo que provoco que se erizara mi piel por completo.-Además, debes de entender que de ahora en adelante tu eres de mi propiedad, así que debo disciplinarte correctamente para que obedezcas a tu maestro *lamiendo mi cuello* así que dime Ayato –sama- dijo mientras seguía lamiendo mi cuello

-pa-para-dije con la voz entrecortada

-No, hasta que digas Ayato-sama-dijo mientras seguía lamiendo mi cuello, quería que parase, mi cuerpo se siente extraño su respiración en mi cuello solo logra erizarme la piel, y el sentir su lengua pasando delicadamente en el dejando un rastro de saliva, solo lograba hacerme sentir extraña, tenia un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo y sentía las llamadas "mariposas" en el estomago, quería que parara así que no me quedo mas opción.

Sumisamente A-Ayato-mismo-Dije

Paro de lamerme el cuello y sonrió ladinamente triunfante –Eso, ahora merezco una recompensa por mi trabajo al entrenarte adecuadamente para que respetes a tu amo-dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mi cuello y entonces enterró sus colmillo en el, sentí un dolor muy incomodo y empecé a sentir como succionaba mi sangre, intente forcejear pero estaba a su completo merced-*jadeando* deliciosa, hace mucho que no probaba una sangre tan increíblemente deliciosa *volviendo a succionar* entiende algo *lamiendo*tu sangre es solo mía, no se la puede entregar a nadie mas, así que de ahora en adelante, Eres solo mía.

* * *

y bueno hasta aqui este cap si tiene alguna duda pueden preguntar por mensaje en esta pagina de facebook: pages/Diabolik-Lovers/223695964457519?ref=hl ese es el link les prometo responder todas sus dudas ( no tiene mucho que la hice asi que casi no tiene likes T3T), Gracias por leer y bueno no leemos pronto *3*

¿Reviews? OwO


End file.
